


10 Song Drabbles

by googlestrade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlestrade/pseuds/googlestrade
Summary: Just 10 Snarry drabbles born of a drabble meme. Originally posted on ff.net in 2009.





	10 Song Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.
> 
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.
> 
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!
> 
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

All Too Much – Gomez

Harry's chest heaved, lungs burning as they got reacquainted with air. His eyes watered, blurring Snape's face, marring the familiar scowl into a sad mockery of a smile.

"It is not your place," the older man rasped, "despite what your hero complex dictates."

Harry rolled to his back, the flagstones chilling his skin. "I'm not here on a mission to save, Professor." His fingers pressed delicately against his neck, where moments before a larger, spindly hand had clutched him. He grimaced.

"Don't think it'll be that easy, Potter." The voice had lost its edge, but not its warning.

Squinting up at his former professor, Harry replied, "of course not, Sir."

The Tower of Learning – Rufus Wainwright

It had always been his eyes, Severus mused, though not for the reasons the boy had always suspected. In fact, it had taken him several years and the blatant question for him to even acknowledge that those eyes must have come from the mother.

No, it had been the eyes that had shown Severus the boy's determination, his pride, his power. All of which seared his soul that afternoon, Harry leaning up into his professor's face in indignation and fierce fury. Words flew with sprays of angry spittle, and Severus held his own, even as his hands trembled to reach out, to grab, to take –

It had truly been his eyes that drove Severus to draw the boy in, to press that youthful face to his neck, to offer comfort and strength as the boy wept.

Waste of Space – Delays

This would be his last try – his only hope before admitting defeat. If Severus continued to refuse his advances after this, then Harry would move on, however reluctant he was to do so.

Severus was in his study when Harry Apparated in, clutching a book fiercely before him. In three quick strides he was at the chair, and he knelt, grabbing the book to command the older man's attention.

"I've told you, Potter," Severus growled, "I'm not interested."

Harry's sure hands gripped the man's sturdy thighs, the glow of determination alight in his eyes. "It's not right for you to keep your love to yourself, Severus." He pressed a kiss to the chest before him, whispering, "I love you, and I won't be driven away."

His heart thrilled at the hand the crept onto his shoulder, and he released a breath at the hesitant reply, "then don't be."

Eden – Hooverphonic

Harry imagined how he'd explain it to his younger self.

What words he would use to describe Severus Snape's ability to make him laugh, or appreciate every morning's sunrise. Or how he'd illustrate the immense admiration he had for his former professor, and all he had done to air them in the defeat of the Dark Lord. If he would be able to put into words the emotions he'd felt at learning Snape was no more his enemy than Dumbledore. He considered how best to explain the joy embodied in the look on Severus's face in the throes of a pleasure wrought by Harry himself.

Perhaps, Harry thought, it was for the best that his younger self had grown up.

You Are My Joy – The Reindeer Section

"I love your sense of humor," Harry listed.

Severus cleared his throat.

"I love that face you make when I fix you dinner."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I love that you can only sleep on your stomach."

Severus scratched at a spot on the back of a hand.

"And I love that thing you whisper into my hair at night when you think I'm asleep."

Severus got to his feet. "Very well," he said, sounding bored by the conversation, "you've made your point." He extended a hand. "Now come to bed."

You Belong to Me – Strays Don't Sleep

Fourteen postcards hung from tacks above the kitchen table: Cairo, Prague, Algiers, São Paulo, Seattle. They highlighted the travels of a disillusioned hero, searching for his justification. He had wanted to see everything before he decided how to live the rest of his life.

Severus set down his teacup, eyes narrowing over the collection. Fourteen souvenirs for fourteen months, and still no happy return. As the wall space diminished, so did his hope of resuming his life with Harry. He imagined the boy finding his happiness in this or that exotic locale, never sparing a thought for the lover he'd left behind.

And yet he was neither surprised nor disgruntled when in the heart of one dark night his former bedmate whispered at him to shove over. He merely lifted the coverlet and pulled the familiar body close.

Clocks – Coldplay

He had lain there approximately three and a half weeks before anyone came. His linens had been cleaned by a timed charm every day, his meals appeared on the table beside him like clockwork. He wanted for no basic need, and yet he waited.

The morning his savior arrived, he'd had sausages for breakfast, and they'd been too salty. Then the boy leaned over him, his eyes darting anxiously across his prostrate person.

"Snape?"

He affected his best glare. "Potter. Why is it always you?"

Potter clicked his tongue and shrugged. "I know how you feel. About me, sir." Severus closed his eyes as the boy prepared to Apparate him home.

Godzilla vs. the Island of Manhattan – Ballboy

It had not gone exactly as planned.

Voldemort had attacked, that much had been expected. His method, however –

Severus and Harry huddled in an alleyway, watching the monster inflict its damage. Severus shook his head, declaring that he had never seen anything like it in his life, not in all his research. Harry smiled – an odd expression given the deafening roars sounding in the streets – and drew a crude illustration in the dirt with his finger.

"Godzilla," Severus repeated doubtfully. "That's repulsive."

"I never used to think so, but now he's about to eat us, I'm inclined to agree." He grinned, just as a train car rolled down the street.

For My Lover – Tracy Chapman

Harry promised himself, throughout, to never wonder if his actions were "worth it." He suffered daily, his soul in anguish at the hands of the Dementors; his mind tormented each night with a healthy dose of Veritaserum.

Hermione owled him every week, demanding why he would do such a thing, and for a scoundrel. Harry would not reply to her.

His cellmate regarded him coolly, but with a respect even Harry could see.

"Why are you here?" Always, the same question.

"Because I love you, and I can't let you be here alone."

Severus' next statement usually lagged. "No one else would –"

"No one else has ever had your love, Severus."

Living in Your Letters – Dashboard Confessional

_S –_

_You'll have to forgive the Muggle post, but Hedwig refuses to travel the distance any longer. McGonagall has found your replacement, and I have assured her that you would not approve. She hopes you're finding Peru to your liking. Again, I assured her of that particular unlikelihood, you insufferable git._

_Molly asks after you. I told her not to expect you for the hols this year. Again._

_\- H_

Severus tucked the envelope into his breast pocket. The foolish boy always fit his letter snugly between the lines of these missives. Severus' heart ached for him, and felt himself being drawn home. Perhaps this year –

No, he had principles to uphold. He would remain away. It was for the best.


End file.
